marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider (Earth-1610)
, North Korean rebels | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Pyongyang, North Korea | Quotation = Mm. Sensitive soul. | Speaker = The Spider, referring to a man he talked into committing suicide. | QuoteSource = Ultimate Comics Avengers Vol 1 3 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Super-soldier | Education = | Origin = Mutate Super-Soldier | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in Korea | Creators = Mark Millar; Carlos Pacheco | First = Ultimate Comics Avengers #3 | Death = Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates #6 | HistoryText = Origin The Spider was seemingly a super-soldier created by Gregory Stark in his plot to take down the authoritarian government opposed to the USA in North Korea. Stark deliberated created homegrown super-soldiers in Korea to avoid the appearance of S.H.I.E.L.D. or the United States being involved in the take over. It was never revealed from what source he had his powers, although he once jokingly claimed to be a clone made out of the DNA of both Spider-Man and Prof. Xavier who came from the future "with a warning for humanity", although the veracity of that statement is in doubt. Avenger The Spider was a member of the newly revived Avengers but was confined in a clear cell and was kept under constant surveillance, suggesting that he was formerly a criminal. He was said to be crazy and had even caused a technician to commit suicide. He enjoyed reading books, which also suggested that he may had been intelligent. Gregory Stark referred to him as "it", suggesting his true nature to be inhuman or especially repulsive. The Spider participated with the Avengers in identifying the Ghost Rider and acknowledging that the Spirit of Vengeance would kill Robert Blackthorne, the current Vice-President of the United States. North Korea uprising Under the orders of Gregory Stark, he led a falsely local but massive superhuman uprising in fact orchestrated by the S.H.I.E.L.D. in North Korea, destroying the North Korean Army before both New Ultimates and Hulked-out Avengers came to stop this masquerade. He was killed by Hawkeye in the battle. | Powers = Presumably those of Peter Parker. He demonstrating webbing as well, but it's unclear if it was artificial webbing like Parker, or organic webbing like Jessica Drew. He also claimed to have psychic powers, like Professor Xavier. | Abilities = The Spider is a truly brilliant orator and psychological manipulator, having been able (after having seen a Hannibal movie) to make someone commit suicide with only a few conversations. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Jokingly, this Spider-Man claimed to be a clone of Spider-Man and Prof. Xavier sent from the future. | Trivia = * He wore a similar costume to Spider-Man, though the color scheme was orange and purple as opposed to red and blue. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Insanity Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Web-Slinging Category:Death of Spider-Man casualties